In secondary batteries having an outer cover member of a laminated film, a type has been known in which plastic frame members are fixed to outer peripheral portions of the outer cover member to increase a mechanical strength of the outer cover member as well as a sealing strength of the outer cover member (Patent Document 1).
In the secondary battery of the above-mentioned type, a structure is employed in which an outer sealing part provided by the outer cover member is crammed into cramping grooves formed in the frame members to achieve coupling therebetween (see “resilient coupling” of paragraph 0041 of Patent Document 1). However, the structure fails to provide the secondary battery with a satisfied fixing or robustness against a vibration of a motor vehicle or the like, which is a problem.